Brother's keeper
by ariel-anne
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: The Harris brothers are the definition of colorful. Josh has always been the older, self described bad boy and Jake has always been the younger, quiet one. PLEASE REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by myself and Snowymistyriver.

Forward by Snowymistyriver:

Phil will be joined this season by his two sons: Jake (who celebrated his 22nd birthday while out at sea during king crab season) returns for his fourth year as a deckhand, this time earning full share. Taking his place on board as the greenhorn this year is his older brother Josh (25). This is Josh's first season crab fishing on the Bering Sea, and Jake is eager to show him the ropes.

The Cornelia Marie had also changed out crews during the past several years.

Son of Capt. Phil Harris, Joshua joins the Cornelia Marie team for Season 4 as a greenhorn. Although he worked alongside his dad 6 years ago, he will have to eat his pride this year working as a bait boy while his younger brother will be working as a full-fledged deckhand.

No longer will the bait boy, Jake be headed back up to Alaska for his 4th consecutive year of crab fishing. Jake, the more reserved brother, says that he will keep a watchful eye on his older brother who Jake says sometimes doesn't know when to stop goofing around.

Joining the Harris clan is Murray Gamrath who has been Phil's loyal and trusted deckhand since 1988; Deckhand Dave Millman, who is returning after suffering an injury last opilio season; and Engineer Mark Anderson, new to the Cornelia Marie this season. Freddie Maughtai is also new to the Cornelia Marie this year.

This season marks Capt. Phil Harris' 18th year with the Cornelia Marie and his 30th year in the crab-fishing industry. As a co-owner, Phil is responsible for making the Cornelia Marie one of the top-performing boats last season, despite some major mechanical difficulties.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Mahone-chic-89

Josh Harris

Josh Harris walked out of the Elbow Room and made his way down the long, winding docks.

He sighed and looked out over the water of Dutch Harbor, Alaska. It was a bitterly cold day in November, just before King Crab season. The wind ruffled his dark hair and sent a shiver down his spine of excitement and fear.

His father was the legendary Phil Harris, captain of one of the largest boats in the fleet, the Cornelia Marie. His younger brother, Jake, had been working on deck for the past year, giving him the official title of deckhand rather than greenhorn.

Josh gritted his teeth at the thought of his younger brother bossing him around. They had always fought when they were growing up. Their personalities were just too different.

Jake was more shy and drawn in. He typically kept to himself and minded his own business for the most part. Josh, however, was quite the opposite. Many people described him as a sort of party animal. His sharp features and the mischievous glint that seemed to forever remain in his eyes seemed to trumpet his appearance for him.

Josh was desperate to prove himself to his younger, more successful brother. Jake seemed to achieve every goal he set out for himself. Josh found himself oftentimes feeling jealous towards his brother. Whenever Josh tried to fulfill a goal he ended up either backing out at the last minute or failing.

"But this time it's gonna be different," he thought to himself as he strolled down the dock, "This time I'll show 'em. I'll show all of 'em!"

He wanted to prove to his dad that he was not the failure that he thought he was. Growing up his dad always looked down at Josh as the "weak link" in the family. While Jake showed signs early on of becoming a very successful and responsible man, Josh's constant partying and goofing off set off warning signals.

Josh paused when he reached the Cornelia Marie. He looked up at the massive boat and took a deep breath before he reached up to grab the railing.

"Let me help you there!" called an all-too-familiar voice.

Josh winced slightly and looked up at his younger brother. Jake, at only one-hundred and twenty pounds, was holding out his hand to hoist his brother up onto the boat. Josh gave him an irritated and doubtful look.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it, thanks," he said curtly as he tossed his bag at Jake.

Jake caught it, but the weight of the bag nearly toppled him over. Josh smirked in amusement.

"And besides," he continued as he swung over the railing, "If you even tried to pull me up, you'd fall and end up in the water. You're too little."

Jake narrowed his eyes at Josh and tossed his bag onto the deck.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be," he muttered crossly.

Josh rolled his eyes in exasperation. He had not been on the boat more than a minute and already they were plucking at each other's nerves. He sighed and bent down to pick up his bag.

This was going to be a very long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Written by snowymistyriver

Jake is ready to put life has a greenhorn in the past. The greenhorn always

gets treated like crap. Working on deck their is constant haha's at his expense he just had to smile and go with it, in a few years when somebody younger came on the boat Jake though he could do the same thing to him. He never thought it would be his older brother Josh. Jake was not thrilled, he and josh never gotten along when they were younger so why would it be any different on the crab boat? Jake knew the kind of pranks that happened on crab boats, in the lat few years he had been picked up and dunked in a crab tank, shot with pellet guns just to see him jump and had ice water dumped on he was asleep. Jake wondered how him and josh together on a boat for god knows how long was going to work. Jake just hoped that he and josh were not going to kill each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Mahonechic89:

Josh threw his stuff onto his small bunk bed above Jake's and sighed. He pictured himself taking orders from his younger, more experienced brother and grimaced at the thought. Even though deep down he knew he loved him, his pride got in the way. Josh sneered and shook his head, vowing silently at that moment to not take a single order from Jake. He did not need "little-brother" to tell him what to do.

He glanced around the small quarters once more before he turned to head up the stairs toward the wheelhouse. He knocked lightly on the door and opened it slightly.

"Dad?" he asked, hesitantly.

Phil Harris whirled around in his seat at the sound of his older son's voice.

"Josh!" he exclaimed in surprise, "Glad to see you made it!"

Josh smiled and gave his dad a bear hug. He was suddenly filled with the desire to prove himself to his father. After messing up all his previous jobs and always letting his dad down, he desperately wanted to see this one through. He wanted to show his father that Jake was not his only successful son.

"Hey dad," said Josh with a broad smile, "How you doin' old man?"

"Hey now!" exclaimed Phil with a good-natured laugh, "I ain't that old yet! So you set to go?"

"Um, yeah I through my stuff down on the bunk a minute ago. What do I do next?"

Phil smirked slightly.

"You get ready for hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Written by Snowymistyriver:

"Josh you are not doing it right," said Jake.

"I am too doing it right! Hey I thought you did not want to be bait boy any more" Josh shot back.

"No I'm just glad not to be a greenhorn anymore, I have moved on to better things in life" said Jake.

"Oh are we getting an ego the size of the boat are we now?" hissed Josh.

Dave groaned and rolled his eyes at Murray "You have known these guys since

they were little kids right? he asked.

Murray chuckled "Yeah since the late 1980's.

Dave eyed the bickering brothers "And they always fought like this?"

"Pretty much" said Murray.

Just then Phil came over the loud hailer "Looks like ding and dong are getting along like a house on fire! This only started another round of bickering between Josh and Jake.

Dave rolled his eyes at Murray again "What was Phil thinking? He knew those two do not get along".

"Phil really loves those boys that's why," said Murray.

Just then Josh went for Jake's throat.

Hey! Get off me! Murray! whined Jake.

"Josh! Get a hold of yourself! This is not high school anymore!" yelled Dave as he grabbed Josh by the back of his neck and yanked him off his younger brother.

"Jake started it," whined Josh.

" I did not!" shot back Jake.

"Enough! Josh go in the bait area and stay there until you can act you your age "said Murray.

"Or the end of the trip" hissed Jake.

With that Josh lunged for Jake again.

"Hey! Hey that's enough of that Jake! Go help Freddie get pots off the top of the stack please," said Murray.

"Oh all right," whined Jake.

As he left he stuck out his tongue at Josh who turned purple and almost blew a fuse right

there on the spot.

Dave smacked Josh on the back of the head and shoved him towards the bait area.

"Behave Josh," reminded Murray.

Josh just growled and slunk off towards the bait area.

"They take after Phil don't they?" Dave asked Murray.

"Yeah they really do," said Murray as he smiled.

Up in the wheelhouse Phil rolled his eyes, "Those two are a real piece of work that's for sure." He thought as he wondered if they would ever learn to get along before something really bad happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Written by Mahonechic89:

Josh marched off angrily. He was furious at Jake for telling him he was not doing something right. He was acting like he was deckboss and that ticked him off. It was not any of his little brother's business to tell him what to do.

He shot Jake a meaningful look before he turned to help prepare bait. He snatched a bait bucket and began to fill it. Just then, Phil yelled over the intercom.

"Load 'em up boys! We're going out to fish!"

The crew cheered and began to rush around the deck, tying down loose pots and stowing away equipment.

Josh broke out into a grin, despite his anger. This is what he came here for…to fish King Crab in the Bering Sea.

He glanced around him for a moment. The mountains surrounding Dutch Harbor were beginning to form caps of snow. All around their boat, other deckhands were scrambling to prepare their decks for fishing. The King Crab season had begun and Josh was more than ready to begin his own journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Written by Mahonechic89:

Josh leapt inside one of the pots to hang the bait. He quickly slid back out and watched as Murray pushed the button to release the pot into the Bering Sea. He felt a thrill of excitement as he realized that now the season had truly begun.

The crew shouted and cried out happily as the first pot of the season disappeared beneath the waves.

"Hey boys," said Dave "Don't you guys think we ought to officially induct our newest crew member into the family?"

The crew began to snicker and nod their agreement.

Josh felt a sudden panic in his chest. He was the newest member and based on the mischievous looks in the crew's faces, this was not going to be good.

Just then, Murray grabbed him from behind while Dave approached from the front carrying a coil of rope.

Josh's eyes flew open in surprise and panic.

"What the frick are you all doin'!" he shouted with a laugh, "Dude…guys, come one…"

The crew laughed as they tied Josh's hands together.

"Bring the crane over!" shouted Dave to Mark Anderson.

Mark grinned as he steered the crane over to Josh.

"Aw, guys! You can't be serious!"

The crew lifted Josh onto the crane and tied him securely onto it. Murray laughed as he ran over to the crane controls and instructed Mark on what to do.

Slowly, they lifted him over the Bering Sea.

"I hate you all!" shouted Josh as he hung over the crashing waves.

Just then, Jake emerged from the galley and saw his brother out on the crane. He started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" shouted Josh, "Just wait till I get off of this!"

Jake was not daunted a single bit. He continued to laugh as the crane began to lower Josh closer to the water. Josh screamed when his backside touched the water. The deckhands laughed uproariously at the sight.

Up in the wheelhouse, Phil Harris was watching the scene unfold. He laughed and shook his head.

"Ah, nothing like a good Bering Sea baptism!"

After a few minutes, the crew relented and brought Josh back over onto the deck. After they untied him, Josh flew at Murray. Murray laughed and moved easily out of the way.

"And now you're part of the family!" he announced as he gave the very cold Josh a pat on the back.

Josh shook his head and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Gee, thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Written by Snowymistyriver:

After his dunking Josh went inside to change in to dry clothes followed by the rest of the crew who kept teasing him.

As Josh slunk into his room to change, the crew who still had not had enough of teasing the Harris brothers, looked at Jake with evil looks on their faces.

"Guys? What's going on?" Jake turned and tried to run down the hall to get outside, but the crew was too fast. They all jumped on him in an old-fashion pile on.

"Josh you're my brother help me!" yelled Jake as he struggled. "Hey stop your hurting me!" he yelled as Josh poked his head out of his room.

Suddenly Jake hit his head hard on a metal door frame and everything went black.

After he passed out and stop moving, the crew realized that something was horribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Written by Mahonechic89:

Josh felt his heart freeze with horror at the sight of his little brother's still form.

The deckhands soon noticed that Jake had stopped struggling. They panicked and lowered him down to the ground.

"Jake?" asked Murray, evident concern in his voice, "Jake, come on man, talk to me!"

Jake did not respond and Josh's panic grew. He swallowed dryly as he ran over to his brother. He mentally kicked himself for not helping him when he called out. He had begged for his help, but Josh had thought it was just a small prank and only laughed in reply. Now he wished desperately that he would have stopped it from happening.

"He's not responding!" shouted one deckhand.

"His pulse is slowing down too," muttered Murray, darkly.

Josh scrambled for the intercom and pushed the button.

"Dad? We have a serious problem…Jake's hurt. He's hurt bad…"


	10. Chapter 10

Written by Mahonechic89:

Phil Harris felt panic welling up in his chest. His oldest son, Josh, sounded very worried and upset about Jake. Phil desperately tried to calm him down so that he could find out exactly what was going on.

"Josh! Josh I need you to take a breath and tell me what's going on. Calm down!"

Josh ran a hand through his dark hair and took a shaky breath.

"The guys…the guys were foolin' around and…I guess they were pullin' a prank or somethin'. They picked him up and carried him out…but he hit his head…and he's not movin'!"

Phil inhaled sharply as he imagined his youngest son lying on the deck, unconscious.

The rolling waves were coming up over the bow and crashing down on the deck. Phil knew he could not leave the wheelhouse at a time like this. A rogue wave could pop up at any time in this weather. He was useless to his son right now.

"Let Murray look at him," ordered Phil, "Murray's good at that stuff. It might just be a concussion."

Josh sighed shakily and shook his head as he looked over at his brother. He still was not responding to any of the crew's attempts to wake him.

"I don't know dad…it looks bad. It looks very bad."

Just then, Murray ran over with a bucket full of freezing Bering Sea water and tossed it on Jake's face. Jake sputtered suddenly, eyes flying open in shock. He tried to sit up but fell back down, holding his head with his hands.

Josh smiled and cried out happily.

"He's awake! Thank God…he's awake."


	11. Chapter 11

Written by Snowymistyriver:

Waking up with the worst headache he ever had and no memory of what happened to him, Jake tried to sit up but cried out in pain and rolled on his side instead when it hurt too much to move. The pain was so bad he squeezed his eyes shut to try to block out the pain.

"Jake? Jake? Are you all right?" Josh was shaking and sounded scared to death so Jake tried to open his eyes.

"What happened?" Jake asked weakly.

"You hit your head when we were roughing housing with you," admitted Dave.

"come on it's get you to bed," said Murray as he and Josh helped Jake stand up.

Dizzy, Jake held on tight to Josh and Murray who exchanged worried looks as Jake almost passed out again.

"I'm really dizzy" moaned Jake as he turned deathly pale.

"I will go give Phil an update "said Dave as Josh and Murray helped Jake to his room and since Jake had the top bunk they put him in Josh's bunk instead.

Downstairs Jake was not doing much better. Feeling sick to his stomach he curled up in a ball before giving in and throwing up several times.

"God it hurts so much" Jake moaned drowsily as he tried to keep his eyes open, "I'm so

sleepy" he moaned as he rolled over to throw up again.

Josh had never felt so helpless in his whole life, all he could do was hold his little brother's

hand and try to comfort him the best he could.

" I'm right here Jake" said Josh as he rubbed his little brother's back which seemed to calm

him down a bit as he relaxed and started to breathe real deeply.

Murray leaned over Jake to check his pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found it steady.

"He alright?" asked Josh.

" ya for right now but he's not over the worst of it yet, he has a long night ahead of him"

said Murray.

"Oh man " groaned Josh.

" I am going to go take over for your dad so can come stay with Jake "said Murray.

"Yeah, dad is probably going out of his mind right now with worry "said Josh.

Phil winced when he saw his youngest son lying so pale and still.

"How is he?" he asked Josh.

" he is really feeling pretty bad. He has thrown up several times and he is really dizzy"

said Josh.

" Jake? How do you feel?" asked Phil as he took over rubbing Jake's back.

"Not so good " said Jake. Phil winced again when heard how weak Jake was.

Awhile later Dave came to see how Jake was, by then Josh was asleep on Murray's bunk

and Jake had thrown up several more times. Phil looked dead tried and was about fall asleep himself.

"Hey why don't you go get some sleep? You're not going to be any help to Jake if you don't" said Dave.

Phil looked reluctant but knew Dave was right.

"Okay as long as someone rubs his back he seems to be somewhat comfortable " Phil said as got up.

Dave raised his eyebrows at Phil.

" it was the only thing that could calm when he had nightmares when he was little" said

Phil as he checked on Josh who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Ah" said Dave as he sat down next to Jake's still from.

The rest of that long night went quietly with Jake only throwing up a few more times. By the next morning Phil had decide to head to St. Paul to get Jake checked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Written by Mahonechic89:

Phil was not happy about having to come back to St. Paul. It would mean that they were going to be behind the other boats that were still out fishing. But he knew that he had to make sure his youngest son was okay.

As soon as the Cornelia Marie was tied down to the dock, Murray, Dave, and Josh helped Jake get off the boat. A doctor was waiting for them in the small hospital nearby. Phil had called ahead of time to insure that someone would be there to check on his son.

Two hours later, Phil watched nervously as the deckhands returned with Jake. His heart soared when he realized that Jake was walking steadily on his own. Phil ran out of the wheelhouse and down onto the deck to greet them.

"Hey! How'd it go? What'd they say?"

Josh was smiling with relief as he looked over at his dad.

"They said it's just a bad concussion. He'll be fine, he just needs a day or two of rest and then he'll be ready to get back to work."

Phil gave Jake a big bearhug and laughed heartily.

"Well that's great news!" he exclaimed happily, "Now, let's get out of here before we get too far behind the other boats."

The crew nodded in agreement and began to untie the boat from the dock.


	13. Chapter 13

Written by Mahonechic89:

As the Cornelia Marie headed out of St. Paul and back out into the Bering Sea, Josh eyed the picking hook. A sudden thought came to his mind. He turned towards Jake and gave him a rather mischievious look.

"Hey, tough-guy," he hissed, "Wanna have a little fun?"

Jake gave his brother a highly-irritated look.

"No, not really Josh," he said with a sarcastic tone, "You see, I kind of hit my head pretty hard earlier so I'm really not in the mood for whatever it is you have in mind."

Josh rolled his eyes and snickered as he grabbed the picking hook.

"No, you're just scared."

"Am not! I'm hurt."

Josh laughed and gave Jake a mocking look. He pretended to cry and act pitiful.

"Poor little Jakie hit his wittle head," he said in a baby-like voice.

"It's not funny, Josh! I could have been seriously hurt!"

Josh rolled his eyes again in exasperation.

"But you weren't so get over it. Come on, you claim to be oh so tough, so why don't you go ahead and prove it to me?"

"By doing what?" asked Jake, suspiciously.

"Going for a little ride on the hook," replied Josh with a grin.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're insane," he muttered as he turned to leave.

"Fine, then I'll do it," announced Josh as he began to put one foot into the curved part of the hook.

"Okay, Josh, seriously that's not a good idea."

Josh just laughed and began to climb over the rail.

"Josh I'm not kidding!" said Jake, more urgently this time, "You could get yourself killed! Get off now!"

Josh whirled around and glared at his brother.

"Do not ever tell me what to do, got it?" he said angrily, "You may not be a greenhorn anymore, but you're still my little brother and I still don't take orders from you!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" protested Jake, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Josh sneered and began to lean out over the water. Jake cried out as he let go of the rail and sailed across the length of the ship on the picking hook. For a brief moment, Jake thought he really was going to be fine. But then, without warning, he slammed into the side of the boat. He had not timed the swing right with the movement of the waves and smacked the side of the boat.

"Josh!" screamed Jake, in full panic.

Jake ran over to the rail where Josh had hit the side of the boat and looked down.

Josh was no longer on the hook…


	14. Chapter 14

Written by Mahonechic89:

"Josh!" screamed Jake in panic.

He felt his heart race with unspeakable fear. His chest tightened as he gazed over the side of the boat. He could not see his brother. It had been nearly a minute since he fell off the picking hook.

"Come on Josh!" he shouted, "Come on!"

Murray heard Jake's cries of panic and rushed over to see what was going on. Some of the other deckhands came out from the galley and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Murray leaned far over the rail and searched the surging seas for Josh. Jake stood beside of him, beginning to shake.

"He's…he's gone," he stammered, "My brother…he's gone! And it's all my fault! I shouldn't have let him do that…"

By now the other deckhands had figured out what had happened. They grabbed nearby life-rings while Freddy hurried below deck to put on a survival suit. If they found Josh, chances were that he would be unable to swim to the boat or to any life rings that were tossed his way. Someone may have to jump in to guide him back to the boat.

"What the hell just happened?" shouted Phil Harris over the loud hailer, "Where is he?"

His heart thudded with terror for his oldest son. He saw him fall and disappear beneath the water. For Phil, it was the worst sight he had ever seen.

Meanwhile, below the freezing, rolling waves, Josh Harris was struggling to survive. The second he hit the water it felt like his entire body was being stabbed by sharp knives. The shock of the cold water took his breath away just before he felt his head go under. Instinctively he forced his body to not gasp in desperation. He knew if he breathed in the water it would all be over in a matter of seconds.

His arms flailed out and his legs kicked in the direction that he assumed was up. A thrill of fear filled him when he realized he could be swimming down, not up. His mind was so numb it was hard to think properly. His limbs were beginning to fail as the cold quickly took all his body's heat from him. As blackness began to close in around him, he broke the surface.

"There he is!" shouted Dave, "Someone give me a life-ring!"

Murray tossed Dave a life-ring just as Freddy emerged back on deck, fully dressed in his survival suit. He put one foot up on the rail, prepared to jump in if Josh did not make an effort to reach the life-ring.

Josh felt a sudden rush of hope when he saw the ring land a mere two feet away from him. He forced his numb legs to propel him forward a little more. He reached out and latched onto the ring and held on for dear life.

Jake ran his hands through his hair and laughed with relief when he saw his brother grab onto the ring. His breath came out in shaky gasps as he watched the crew haul Josh back onto the boat.

"Is he okay?" shouted Phil, "How's he doing?"

Murray and Dave pulled Josh onto the deck. He collapsed and began to cough, desperate to get air. Freddy rushed over and got behind Josh. He forced him to sit up and began to hit his back to clear his airway.

Josh coughed up a lot of water and began to take deep breaths of fresh air. He closed his eyes, relief 

flooding through his freezing cold body.

"Josh?" asked Jake, hesitantly as he kneeled beside his brother, "Are…are you okay?"

Josh saw the fear and panic reflecting from his little brother's eyes. Suddenly his bitterness dissipated for the moment. He smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah bro," he said as he patted Jake on the knee, "I'm okay…just…very cold."

He began to shake almost violently. His teeth were chattering and the water on the tips of his hair were already freezing in place.

"Guys we gotta get him inside," urged Murray, "Help me, would you Dave? Jake you follow."

Dave nodded and helped Murray get Josh to his feet. They put his arms around their shoulders and led him down to the galley. Jake followed them closely, glancing at his brother every second, as if something else might happen if he didn't.

Freddy approached the intercom and pushed the button.

"I think he'll be fine, Phil," he said, reassuringly, "They're taking him below deck right now. We're gonna get him warmed up and let him rest for awhile."

Phil sighed with relief.

"Thank God…"


	15. Chapter 15

Written by Snowymistyriver:

Jake sat the table while Murray got josh changed into dry clothes and Dave made some hot cocoa.

"You okay, you look really pale" Dave asked Jake.

"I'm fine" said Jake listlessly.

"You know it's not your fault that josh pulled that stunt" said Dave.

Jake just looked at Dave.

"I know the rest of us are to blame for you hitting your head but what josh did was his choice" said Dave.

"I know you guys did not mean for me to get hurt" said Jake.

"I you had been badly hurt be live me your dad would have kicked our butts" said Dave as

he got up" I am going to talk to your dad, why don't you take your brother some cocoa I know he would love to see you".

Jake was shaking as he walked into his room but was relieved to see that josh was awake.

"you okay?" Jake asked as he handed his brother the cup of cocoa.

"Yeah, I'm just really cold" said josh as he curled up in his blankets.

"You are really lucky that is all you are, most people don't live to tell about It." said Murray

"no he's really lucky he did give dad a heart attack "said Jake.

"Having both of your son's have near death experiences in 24 hours of each other would

give anybody a scare" said Murray.

"dad is up there having a hissy fit as we speak I just know it " said Josh.

" well I'm going to give your dad an update, how do you guys feel ?" asked Murray.

"I'm still a little cold and weak" said Josh.

"My head still hurts and I'm feeling a little dizzy again" admitted Jake.

Murray looked worried "Jake why don't you lie down for a while" he said.

"okay" said Jake as he climbed up on his bunk.

"Take it easy you guys, I will check on you later" said Murray as he left.


	16. Chapter 16

Written by Snowymistyriver:

After Murray left both Josh and Jake were quiet for awhile.

"Jake?" asked Josh.

"what?" asked Jake.

"I'm sorry I did not listen to you , if I had listened to you neither of us would be in this mess " said Josh.

" it's not your fault , you did not know that the picking hook was going to hit the side of the boat " said Jake.

"god I thought I was going to have a heart attack the water was so cold, you were lucky you were knocked out " said Josh.

" not really I can remember you guys trying to wake me up, I tried to respond but when I couldn't I thought I was dead, I can remember looking down and seeing myself out cold and looking like I was dead " said Jake as he curled up in a ball.

" you really scared us, you were barely breathing, your pulse was slowing way down and we could not wake you up for a long time, we thought we going to lose you right on the deck"

said Josh in a Quiet voice.

"God I almost died because of a prank I can't even remember, how along was I out cold anyway?" Jake asked.

"20 minutes... I think "said Josh.

" it seemed a lot longer "said Jake.

"I know it seems like I was in the water a lot longer them I was" said Josh.

" you're lucky you did not have a heart attack from the cold water "said Jake.

" I know if I had been under 10 more seconds I would have passed out and drowned " said

Josh.

" dad almost lost both of us " pointed out Jake.

"if you had died because of that prank I would not been able to live with myself' said Josh.

" you did not know that I was going hit my head that hard "said Jake.

"I'm just glad you are going to be all right" Josh said.

"It is going to take a couple of days before I feel normal again" said Jake.

"same here" said Josh.

" we better get some sleep" said Jake.

"ya good night Jake "said Josh.

Good night Josh" said Jake.

With in minutes both boys were asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Written by Mahonechic89:

Josh was happy that Jake was actually attempting to be nice. He smiled to himself as he hugged the blankets closer to him. He figured he would give it about two days tops and they would be at each others throats all over again.

"What the…?"

Josh jumped slightly when he heard Murray's startled cry. He jumped out of his bed and ran out onto the deck in only a thin white t-shirt and boxers.

"What? What is…?" Josh froze when he saw Jake on the other side of the deck with the picking hook.

"Jake!" he screamed, but it was too late.

Jake let go of the side of the boat and flew out over the freezing cold water. Josh and Murray watched, frozen with horror as Jake sailed through thin air.

Josh breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Jake was going to clear the rail.

But suddenly, Jake's legs slammed into the side of the boat. He cried out in pain and nearly let go of the hook.

Dave came out from the galley when he heard all the racket. He started yelling and cursing when he saw what had happened. He, Josh, and Murray ran over and dragged Jake back onto the boat.

"What the heck were you thinking?" shouted Josh, anger and fear in his voice.

"My legs…" mumbled Jake painfully.

Dave shook his head in disbelief and nodded to Murray.

"Let's get him inside," he said with frustration in his voice, "Before he gets himself killed."

Murray sneered and nodded in agreement. He and Dave slung Jake's arms over their shoulders and led him down to the galley.

Josh shook his head in bewilderment. What had his brother been thinking? What could have possessed him to do something so stupid? Didn't he remember what had happened to his older brother just a few days ago when he tried the same stunt?

Josh hugged himself for warmth from the bitter cold wind. He sighed and shook his head again as he turned to head down to the galley. He hoped that his brother's legs were okay. He cried out pretty loud when he hit the boat. A sudden fear gripped Josh. What if his brother really was seriously hurt? How would he explain that to his dad?


	18. Chapter 18

Josh ! Dave ! what the "bleep" is going on ! i want know now ! Phil yelled down the stairs.

"sounds like dad freaked out again " Josh groaned.

"i will go switch places with him " said Freddie who wanted to make himself scarce since it

sounded like Phil was going to blow a fuse again.

Josh gave Jake an evil look " you better have a good reason for being on that hook Jake, you almost killed your self again " he said.

" you still have not recovered from your head injury " Murray remind him.

Josh winced he knew for the last few day's Jake had suffered headaches, blackouts and

dizzy spells that me so ill he could not even get out of bed.

Jake just shook his head.

" Jake if you had fell in the water i don't think you have made it " Murray said.

Just then Phil came storming down the stairs " is he all right ? " he asked.

"I don't think anything is broken. Jake can you try to stand up ?" Murray asked.

Jake tried to stand up but cried out in pain when he did.

" Jake ? what hurts ? " Phil asked.

" my left leg " Jake said.

" well at least no thing's broken " Dave said.

" he wasn't well enough to work yet any way " Phil said.

Josh sighed ever since Jake got hurt they had been working a man down but since they were the reason Jake was hurt in the first place they knew it was there own fault .

Jake groaned " do i have to stay in bed some more ?" he asked.

" remember what i said you have to stay in bed until you are not dizzy or light headed for

48 hours?" Murray asked .

" oh all right " Jake grumbled.

" what ? you want to pass out and fall down the wheelhouse stair's again ?" Dave asked.

" don't remind me of that again please " Phil said as he went back up stairs mumbling under his breath.

" oh right Jake back to bed " Murray said.

Jake groaned.

Back in bed Jake struggled to get comfy again " i feel like i have been on bed rest for a million years " he said.

Josh chuckled " it's only been 9 day's Jake.

" whatever it feels like forever , at least your not stuck in a cave all day long, why on earth

do you like the bottom bunk anyway ?" Jake asked.

" we did have much of a choice after you almost passed out getting out of bed " Josh said.

" true that was bad " Jake said.

" it's no wonder dad is going make you get a cat scan when we get home " Josh said.

" the only way i am getting a cat scan is if they knock me out " Jake said.

Josh shot Jake a look, he knew his little brother was scared to death of being put under,

" did you just say what i thought you said ? " he asked.

" dude you have had a cat scan , you know what it is like ! " Jake said .

" true but they did give me something to make me sleepy " Josh said.

Jake's only response was to moan as he rolled over on his stomach.

" you are right ? are your legs hurting ? " Josh asked..

" yeah they hurt a little bit " Jake said.

" do you want me to ask dad for the pain killers again ? " Josh asked.

" no thank you i think dad gave me too much last time " said Jake who clearly did not care for pain killers.

Josh chuckled as he rubbed Jake's back " yeah i think they were a bit strong for you " he said.

"no kidding " Jake said sleepy.

after Jake fell asleep Josh sat next to him and watched him sleep, he frowned when Jake

cried out in his sleep. Josh just hoped his little brother was going to be all right.


	19. Chapter 19

Phil stared out at the ocean , the weather was getting nasty real fast and he was still very worried about Jake who did seem to be getting any better, He jumped when he heard somebody come up the stairs.

" Phil relax it's just me " Dave said as he came up the stairs.

" Sorry Dave I'm still a little jumpy" Phil said.

" I know we are all worried about Jake too " Dave said,

"I have not felt this helpless since Jake was born " Phil said.

Dave shot Phil a puzzled look.

" When my wife was in labor with him his heartbeat kept going way down and he was not moving " Phil said.

" Whoa that's really serious " Dave said.

" but even after he was born he had a real rough time , he was 7 weeks early so he was really small and he had trouble breathing " Phil said.

" That must have been really scary watching your son suffer like that " Dave said.

" I' v always wondered if that's the reason Jake always keeps to himself , you know

because of all the trauma he went though before and after he was born " Phil said.

" Might be his way of comforting himself " Dave said.

" I still worry that he needs to express his feelings keeping it all inside is not good for him,

he's going to get ulcer 's " Phil worried.

" You know he's started talking to Josh a little bit about his feelings ? " Dave asked.

" Really ? " Phil asked.

" Josh is the one who gets up at night with Jake when has nightmares about hiting his head " Dave said.

" Those two are really starting to get along " Phil said.

" Josh does a really good job of calming Jake down when he is in pain too " Dave said as he brace himself against a large wave " whoa it is really getting rough " he said.

Before Phil could respond a huge rouge wave hit the boat . Dave cried out as he hit the floor hard .

" Dave , Dave are you all right ? Phil yelled.

" I'm okay Phil " Dave said as he rubbed his head.

Form down below came yells of pain and fear.

" Phil , Phil we have people hurt down here " Freddie yelled up the stairs.

" Is Jake all right ? who's hurt ? " Phil yelled.

" Jake is fine, we think Murray broke his collarbone and Josh is ......... " Freddie trailed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Jake's pov

( sorry this out of order i will post phil pov later in the week )

Jake had never been so scared in his whole life , one minute he was sound sleep

and the next there was a huge crash and stuff was flying though the air. When

everything was still again Jake struggled to sit up and called for his brother " Josh

, Josh are you all right ? " when he got no answer he got out of bed and tried

to feel around on the top bunk for his brother in the pitch black. Too dizzy to stand

he fell to the floor and tried to crawl to the door , halfway to the he bumped into

something and was horrified when he realized it was Josh , he screamed for help

and Freddie ran into the room to find Josh face down on the floor and Jake

who was the verge of passing out again form pain and fear.

" Freddie i don't think Josh made it " Jake said as he started to cry

.

Freddie knelled down and felt Josh's throat for a pulse , he frowned until he found a

very weak pulse .

Alarmed Freddie yelled " Murray come quick Josh is hurt real bad. "

Murray came running even though he had a broken collarbone. when he saw Josh

he almost passed because Josh's skin was turning gray and he barely had a pulse .

" Freddie go get Phil " he ordered.

" What's wrong with Josh" Phil yelled as he started to panic.

" That wave knocked him right off the top bunk and he hit the floor very hard , Jake

said he did not even cry out it happened so fast " Freddie said. " How bad is he hurt

? just tell me for god sakes " Phil yelled.

When there was dead quiet form downstairs Phil turned white as a sheet form fear

when he heard Freddie come up the stairs.

" Phil he hit his head pretty hard , right now we can't wake him up " Freddie said.

" He's alive ? " Phil asked as he dreaded the answer.

" He's breathing really slow and his pulse is really weak but he's alive , we also

think he brok his left arm " Freddie said.

" This is going to a very long night again " Dave groaned as he took over the wheel

so Phil go be with his sons.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't think he even woke up before he hit the floor before he hit the floor " Jake said as he started to cry as he All most passed out again.

" Jake go lie on your bunk please before you passed out again " Murray said as he rolled Josh over on his back.

Still crying Jake crawled to his bunk and curled up in a ball. Just then Freddie came back with Phil who gasped when he saw Josh " Is he alive ?" he

asked when he saw that his son's skin was dark gary. " Barely " Murray said as a wave of pain hit him he cryed out and fall back against the wall.

" Freddie help me get Josh into bed and then can you take care of Murray's shoulder ? " Phil asked.

" Okay " Freddie said as he and Phil tryed to move Josh as gently as possible to Murray's bunk.

" Are you okay ? " Phil asked Jake as he rubbed Josh's chest to try to keep his heart beating. Crying to hard too talk Jake Just nodded.

Just then Murray and Freddie came back in. Phil eyed Murray whose Arm was in a sling.

"Are You ok ? he asked. "Well my Collarbone is broken and i can use my arm " Murray said.

" I don't think you can drive the boat with one hand not in this weather " Phil said.

"Are we going to call the coast guard ? " Freddie asked.

" Oh god i think the weather's too bad " Phil groaned. the only thing i can do is head to dutch harbor he said.

Just Then another huge wave hit the boat. " Phil ? Phil i need some help up here " Dave yelled. " Freddie , Dave and i will take care of the boys " Murray Said.

" Ok just come tell me if they start to get sicker " Phil said as he ran back to wheelhouse.


End file.
